Commander Bonfire (Striker)
Bonfire belongs to XIShadowStrikerIX; please do not use him in anything without my permission. Appearance Bonfire has bright red scales with slightly darker red scales here and there. He has a paleish orangey underbelly with amber eyes. He also wears a pouch that he keeps his personal belongings in, or Dragonflame Cacti. Personality Instead of being grumpy or grouchy like most SkyWings, Bonfire is kinder and has a fiery passion, as the Queen has said. He is willing to protect any dragon that needs it, and is always finding was to fix his mistakes, if he made one. Bonfire really cares about dragonets and no one knows why, not even him. He just has this sense that he needs to protect them. He’s smarter than a lot of SkyWings, and more strategic than most, it was actually his idea to fake putting Ruby in "Scarlet’s least favorite prisoner cell". He also never liked the idea of dragons fighting dragons just for entertainment so he never attended Scarlet’s arena battles. Abilities Bonfire was always a fierce warrior on the battlefield. He could always find away to do something better. Scarlet never cared for this and it wasn’t until he proved himself to Queen Ruby, that he was promoted to Commander. He’s a fast flyer and is known for his very strategic attacks. Relationships Apricot and Everest Bonfire really cares for his parents and wishes that nothing will ever harm them. Hallucination Bonfire fist met Hallucination right after she hatched. They didn’t see each other for long as Hallucination used her power on him. After they were formally introduced to each other, one year later, he took a liking to her. And he treats her as somewhat of a daughter or appreciate. Princess Flare (Striker) and Phoenix Bonfire really cares for the young princesses and will try to help other dragons accept them as the princesses. He wants to try his best to protect them, even if they don’t really need it. King Sparrow Sparrow and Bonfire don’t seem to get along that well. Sparrow knows something about Bonfire that few know. Biography Bonfire hatched in the middle of the War of The SandWing Succession to, his mother General Apricot and his father Commander Everest. Burn liked the idea of Apricot and Everest raising Bonfire so that they could have a smarter and stronger General or Commander, so she convinced Scarlet to allow Apricot and Everest raise him themselves. During the war all SkyWing dragonets were kept in the daycare of their village or the palace. So being allowed to raise a dragonet themselves meant Apricot and Everest could take a break from the war. General Apricot and Commander Everest took Bonfire to the coast of the Sky Kingdom on the Wingtip Of Phyrria. There they taught him all about fighting and different strategies and Bonfire came up with his own. Apricot and Everest also taught him to be sympathetic towards dragonets and to believe in The Dragonet Prophecy, and that maybe he could help end the war. When Bonfire was seven he and his parents were called back to the Palace, which was not long after The Brightest Night. After hearing of what Burn and Scarlet had done Bonfire realized something; they would and are terrible Queens. But they were more powerful than him, so he tried to do what they told him to do, except for attending the arena battles. His parents only attended to keep their ranks, Scarlet didn’t really for anyone who didn’t attend these. When he was thirteen, and a year before Scarlet’s first disappearance, Bonfire was called by Burn and Scarlet to come up with a plan to help win the war. Bonfire’s plan was to put a spy in the Talons Of Peace so that they may learn the location of the Dragonets Of Destiny. Burn and Scarlet didn’t like it all that well, but they thought it would be helpful to have a spy in the Talons. One year later Scarlet found the Dragonets, and then most of the Kingdom thought she was dead. After Burn and Ruby told him what happened, and that a SeaWing got away at the cave, he suggested that they tell their member in the Talons that if they see this SeaWing, convince him to go to one the Summer Palace and follow him there, then return and reveal the location. And Crocodile did. As they were preparing for battle, Bonfire suggested that they take logs and set them on fire then drop them on the palace. The charge was lead by Apricot and Everest. Midway through the battle the SeaWings fought back. One of them attacked Everest, and shredded his wing rendering him unable to fly. Thankfully a MudWing caught him before plummeting into the burning palace. With one of the two leading commanders down the MudWings and SkyWings dropped the last of the logs and cacti bombs on the palace, and retreated. Not knowing what would happen to Everest, Apricot and Bonfire tried to come up with reasons why he should still be left alive, then they remembered that Ruby was Queen now. So they asked what would happen to him, and she said that he would stay at the palace but still help with the plans for the next battle. After learning that the SeaWing had been hiding for a while, Burn decided that it was time to take out the IceWings, and that the MudWings were to lead the attack. Bonfire knew that wasn’t genocide, it was suicide for the MudWings and SkyWings. He knew going up there meant death. There was a reason no one hardly goes up there. But before the attack they got word from Queen Moorhen that the Dragonets were going to choose a new queen. Relieved, Bonfire went in his father’s place to the SandWing stronghold. After that, he returned to the palace and told everything to his father. A few months after that Scarlet was revealed to still be alive, and that also pushed back his promotion. He didn’t care, but he did care that Scarlet was alive. He he saw her threatening the little prince he knew she should have never been Queen. He sided with Ruby through it and it was his idea to put her in "Scarlet’s least favorite prisoner cell" and fake that it had been fixed. When Cliff, Peril and Soar came he and another guard were ready to fight even if they would die. But after Ruby challenged Scarlet to a dual Bonfire decided that if Ruby were to lose then he would find a way to kill Scarlet himself. Bonfire would rather have no queen then a terrible one. But after Tourmaline came out on top, Bonfire was confused but understood that Scarlet had lost but not to Ruby. When Ruby came out later Bonfire decided it wasn’t worth looking into. Later Bonfire helped round up the remains of Scarlet’s followers. Not long after that, Bonfire was finally promoted to Commander. Gallery Category:SkyWings Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Work In Progress Category:Occupation (Soldier) Category:Content (XIShadowStrikerIX) Category:Occupation (Government Official)